Freeza: The Final Cut
"Freeza: The Final Cut" is the twentieth and final episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the thirtieth episode overall. Due to its overall length, the episode has been split up into three parts, similar to Season 1's final episode The Punchline. In each part of the episode, the disclaimer is read by Freeza. This makes the first appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan transformation in part 1. Summary Part One Following Krillin's death, Freeza mentions that the explosion will hold a special place in his heart. He then taunts the enraged Goku, who transforms into a Super Saiyan. Freeza, now confused about the situation, he begins to question Goku what happened to his appearance. Ignoring Freeza's questions, Goku tells Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma to his ship and escape. However, Gohan is also confused, and worries about his father, who angrily repeats his command. Gohan, startled at the sudden change in his father, quickly takes the badly wounded Piccolo and flies to Goku's ship. Freeza then attempts to kill the fleeing Gohan, but is stopped by Goku, who in turn, snaps Freeza’s hand and says that he is going to break him like a KitKat bar. He hits him away, and knees him in the abdomen. Freeza then fires multiple Death Beams at Goku, only for him to dodge all of them. Freeza, now beginning to feel afraid, questions Goku again, refusing to believe the Super Saiyan legend. Goku then says his "I am" speech to Freeza, but with comical twists to each sentence. Goku then begins to say that he is a Super Saiyan but is interrupted when Freeza shoots another Death Beam to his face. Goku, unaffected by the attack, finishes his sentence, angering Freeza even more. King Kai, speechless about the entire situation, begins to stammer. Yamcha asks him what is happening, and King Kai reminds him that he could just touch his shoulder to see everything. Yamcha refuses, because of King Kai's bad odor. King Kai says that it's his natural musk, and then repeatedly says "musk", much to the annoyance of Tien Shinhan. King Kai is then telepathically contacted by Kami, who informs him that Mr. Popo has started gathering the Dragon Balls, all according to his plan. Yamcha is then annoyed that he was not informed of such a plan, followed by King Kai saying,'' "I don't have to tell you anything!" Tien then remarks how what King Kai just said was the summary of their whole time spent on King Kai's planet, meaning that being with King Kai was a waste of time. Meanwhile, Gohan finds Goku's ship and lays down Piccolo's unconscious body, only to he forget that Bulma still needs to be rescued and wonders how to fly the ship. He then remembers by remembering who built the ship for Goku. Bulma is then shown hanging from a collapsing island, crying for help. The scene then shifts back to Goku and Freeza. Freeza says that this is new and admits that Goku has become stronger, but still believes that he will not lose to a Saiyan, '"as a monkey is still a monkey", and he has killed plenty in his day. He then says that he owns Goku, Earth, and Namek, but then decides he's had enough of Namek and proceeds to destroy the planet. Goku, who seemed to be angrily looking at Freeza and ignoring his questions, was staring off blankly into space, not paying attention to Freeza at all. But before Goku can bring himself back to his senses, Freeza's energy blast creates a huge explosion, shattering Namek's core. King Kai, who at first appears to be lamenting the destruction of the planet, Goku and his friends, and his plan, actually is upset that he will stay with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu forever, because with the plan ruined, Super Kami Guru would not come back to life, and the Namekian Dragon Balls wouldn't be able to bring back the three to life. Tien takes this as a joke, but learns that he is serious when King Kai stays silent. King Kai then says that Freeza had ruined his plan. Chiaotzu guesses the method that Freeza used: suicide bombing, because that is how he died. King Kai then says that this time, the method was a success. King Kai then again begins to lament his fate with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu, but is interrupted by Kami, who says that Mr. Popo has acquired the sixth Dragon Ball, and the plan is almost ready to execute. King Kai then realizes that if Kami is still alive, then Piccolo is still alive. And if Piccolo is still alive, then Planet Namek has not been destroyed yet. Goku, noticing that the planet is still intact, asks Freeza if he missed the core. Freeza, believing that he had missed the core, blames it on stress. Goku blames the idea that Freeza chickened out, as he couldn't blow himself up along with his enemy. However, Freeza reminds Goku that he could breathe in space, and that Goku couldn't, so it wouldn't matter when the planet exploded. Freeza estimates that the planet has around five minutes until it explodes, motivating Goku to kill Freeza quicker. Freeza notices that he is still at half power, not enough to defeat Goku, and tries to bribe him by letting him power up for a pizza. Goku, enraged by this taunting decides to attack Freeza before he can power up, but gives in when Freeza says he will give him two pizzas with stuffed crust. King Kai tries to persuade Goku not to let Freeza power up to 100%, but fails, as Goku changes the subject to the pizzas. Freeza, now up to 100% full power, sarcastically thanks Goku for waiting. Goku, who is still talking to King Kai does not hear what Freeza says and begins to ask Freeza to repeat himself but is interrupted when Freeza lands a heavy punch to Goku's stomach. Freeza then proceeds to rapidly attack Goku at close range, easily overpowering him. Gohan, who is looking for Bulma, calls out for her name and hears her screaming loudly like an animal. Gohan then rescues Bulma from the crumbling island and flies back to the ship. Bulma, angry that she was left alone and Gohan took so long to rescue her, says that she almost died. Gohan, annoyed at Bulma's complaints, indirectly mentions that he would drop her if she doesn't shut up by saying ''"Bulma, how high would you have to fall from to hit terminal velocity?"'' Bulma gets the message and gives no reply, as she got the message. Meanwhile, Freeza tells Goku how easy it is to get away with doing bad things, referring to the situation in which most stories have antagonists doing evil acts while the protagonists just stand there and watch, not even attempting to stop it. Goku, still not paying attention, asks Freeza if his pizzas could be meat lovers. Angry that Goku is not taking the fight seriously, Freeza kicks him in the face. King Kai then wonders why he even bothered to train Goku if he wouldn't fight seriously, even when his best friend had been killed. Kami then informs King Kai that Mr. Popo has gathered all the Dragon Balls, and states that all that King Kai sees him as is an updater. King Kai then requests to speak with Mr. Popo, but his antennas explode, because Mr. Popo was ''"so f***ing high"'' at the time. Mr. Popo summons Shenron, who asks Mr. Popo what his wish is, but stops talking when he realizes that the person who summoned him was Mr. Popo, his "master". He then asks what his lord requested of him. Surprisingly, Popo did not know what he was supposed to do and asks Kami what to do. Kami also did not know what Popo should do, and asks King Kai, revealing that King Kai never thoroughly explained to anyone what his plan was. King Kai then says to wish for the resurrection of all who were killed by Freeza. Kami asks why, and the two argue about questioning God, since they are both gods. Popo then commands Shenron to "bring back all of the worthless maggots killed by Freeza and his men". Part Two Back on Namek, Porunga has returned due to Super Kami Guru waking up after he "stopped his heart for a couple of minutes". Around the planet, all Freeza's victims were coming back to life, including Vegeta and Dende. When Vegeta comes back to life, he thinks that he is in hell, but notices that he has his clothes on, so that's a start. After questioning himself if he's alive again, punches himself in his kidney, only to collapse from the pain. Vegeta is so happy that he is alive, that he spits blood out. Dende looks up to see Porunga and comes up with an idea. Back to the fight, Freeza uses his Nova Strike to push Goku into the ground and flies out of the crater before a geyser of lava shoots out. Thinking the fight was over, Freeza looks up into the sky and notices that it's turned black, unaware that it's because of Porunga, and assumes that the planet is about to explode in another two minutes. Before he can fly away, Goku comes back and knees Freeza in the face. Freeza grows even more annoyed how Goku won't die. Goku then comes up with a strategy that involved distracting Freeza. Unfortunately, his plan backfires when he flat-out tells Freeza that Porunga was back. While looking for one of the Ginyu Force’s' spaceships, Vegeta sees Goku fighting Freeza and decides to avoid them, then decides to fly towards Porunga instead. Freeza kicks Goku in his "Gotens", flies towards Porunga, and shouts his wish of being immortal. At that moment Porunga granted Dende's wish of teleporting everyone on Namek except Goku and Freeza to planet Earth. Angry at this, Freeza tries to kill Dende again, only to miss as Dende was teleported away. Vegeta arrives trying to attack Freeza, only to be teleported away before his blast was fired. Freeza then helplessly watches the Dragon Balls disappear and asks where they went, Goku replies that he was "just as lost as him". Down on Earth, Bulma and Gohan were trying to figure out what just happened. King Kai then speaks to Dende telepathically, asking how he knew his plan. Dende confesses that he didn't know about the plan, and that he just wanted to "screw over Freeza". Back on Namek, Goku tries to tell Freeza that it's okay not being "immotal". Angry at losing everything, and at Goku's stupidity, Freeza attacks the Saiyan with all his hatred and might only to easily fail. Goku blocks the attack and says that he won't destroy any more planets, except ''y'know that one....'' he accidentally destroyed by sending his attack towards a nearby planet. When Freeza grabs Goku by his lungs he uses the Kidney Shot Technique. Down on Earth, Dende heals Piccolo, still thinking he's Nail. Gohan rus over to Piccolo and was surprised to see Dende. Dende is happy that they’re all alive, but mostly happy that Krillin wasn’t revived. Super Kami Guru then repeatedly calls out for Nail, claiming he can sense him. Nail begs Piccolo not to let Super Kami Guru know he's there. Some Namekians came back and stated that they couldn't find the Namekians that belonged to the village of ''the dumbass who liked to show off his Dragon Ball''. Vegeta proudly confesses to their murders and receives a compliment from Super Kami Guru. Super Kami Guru then confesses that he doesn't like any of the Namekians, except for one nameless kid, even though he gets crushed when the Namekian Dragon Balls comes down to Earth. Laughing at this, Super Kami Guru starts to officially die, but before he does, he wants to confess his sins, and admits that he caused the great drought by drinking all the water and blaming it on the Albino Namekians. Thinking he could die with a clear conscience; Super Kami Guru tries to kill himself again. When it was obvious Super Kami Guru couldn't end his own life, the enraged Namekians charged up to him and (literally) tore him apart. His last words, in a parody of George Romero's Day of the Dead, are, "Choke on 'em! Choke on 'em!" While this is happening, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and even Vegeta watch on in absolute horror. Back on Namek, Goku and Freeza continued to fight. Goku stopped fighting claiming Freeza was boring him now. Freeza took this as Goku being scared that the planet only has ''one minute left before it explodes''. Goku then questions if Freeza even knew what a minute was. Done with the fight, Goku powered down and went back to normal, warned Freeza not to blow up anymore planets, and flew away. Enraged by this, Freeza threw a Homing Destructo Disk, telling Goku he forgot his pizza. Enraged by Freeza's lie about the pizza, Goku once again turned into a Super Saiyan. While avoiding the disk, Goku asks if Freeza is stealing Krillin's attack, then he asks if he was going to use the Tri-Beam, Garlic Gun (Gallic Gun), or Makakaponomus (Makankosappo a.k.a Special Beam Cannon). Realizing that Goku had no trouble avoiding the attack, Freeza throws a second Homing Destructo Disk, bringing up that he promised Goku two pizzas. Through a chain of events, Freeza ended up inside a crater, at the end of his ropes he flew out to end the fight. Goku then attempts to warn Freeza about one of the disks flying in his direction. Assuming Goku was lying, Freeza ignored the warnings and ended up getting cut in half. Before his body hit the ground, Freeza's only response was "Daddy, I don't want to be on Namek anymore!" Part Three/Finale Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai is shocked at the events that occurred on Namek. Tien, however, is annoyed that King Kai just reacts and wants them to ask what's happening instead of just telling them. King Kai then informs them that Freeza was cut in half. On Namek, Freeza cries in agony, as Goku makes puns about his pain. Before Goku could leave Freeza asks him if he could ''"spare a cup of energy". Goku does this despite King Kai's commands not to. As Goku flies away, Freeza begins to think that he was wrong and that he has been given a last chance to change. He shrugged it off with a '"NAH" and attempted one more attack by firing a blast at Goku. Thinking Freeza just wasted the energy he gave him, Goku tries to give him some more and accidentally blows him up. Oblivious to what he just did, Goku assumes that Freeza took the energy and left, and continues to fly away aimlessly. King Kai then has multiple reactions, but when nobody asked, he gives in and tells them what happened. Goku continues to fly, unable to tell where he was, because everything looks the same even with the fire. Then, Goku stumbles upon Freeza's ship, flies inside and looks for the control room as King Kai begs him to hurry. Inside the control room, Goku finds the button he was looking for, and to King Kai's disappointment, instead of it being the ship's start button, it turned out to be a Muffin Button. Goku, overjoyed, continues to push the Muffin Button until Namek finally explodes. King Kai, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu are all saddened by Goku's death, until Tien points out that they succeed in getting two sets of Dragon Balls, and that they shouldn't care because death has no consequence and that they're all just going to be brought back anyway. Yamcha volunteers to tell Bulma the bad news. Back on Earth, Moori had devoured Super Kami Guru's body, making him the new Grand Elder. Bulma then receives a telepathic message from Yamcha and informs everyone that her ex is talking to her. When Yamcha asks why she was breaking up with him, she replies that he hasn't called her in months, and makes her word official by offering Vegeta to live with her. Realizing that the conversation is going nowhere, King Kai orders Tien to break Yamcha's leg, and quick-to-the-point tells Bulma the news. After she delivers the news to everyone, Bulma offers the Namekians to stay at her place. Then a ship comes by and Gohan feels a dark presence inside, before Chi-Chi storms out and demands to know where her son is in a demonic voice. Then there is some time of relaxation, the Namekians where relocated to the Briefs' residence, Bulma lying that they were friends from high school. The Namekian adults learned to golf and the children learned strip poker. Gohan caught up on his studies and Piccolo did his usual thing, but this time he had company. Nail tries to convince Piccolo to hang out with the Namekian race, but it fails, as Nail is ruining Piccolo's meditation. But according to Nail Piccolo is not meditating, but instead he is napping. At some point during the time of relaxation, Vegeta stole a Capsule Corp ship and flew off into space. After one Namekian year passed (four months), Dende summons Porunga, who, at some point and time, was taught English. Bulma thinks it may not be smart to do the wishes in the middle of the city, her concerns come up too late as Porunga is summoned. The residents of the city are tricked by a policeman that it was nothing but Godzilla in order to calm down. Dende tricks Porunga into granting them six wishes since he’s needed to revive some chumps, and make a whole new planet, the last ow which Porugna calls a dick move. For the first wish, Dende wished for a new Namek. The next wishes were to bring back Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and to Dende's disappointment, Krillin. For the last wish they try to bring back Goku, but Porunga says he cannot make the wish because Goku is still alive. Instead, they try to wish Goku to Earth, however this could not be done either because Goku doesn’t want to come back. Gohan demands an explanation, but Porunga refused to investigate it because being tricked to do all those wishes left him worn out. Dende tries to comfort Gohan, by telling him that maybe Goku is doing something important, and that he’s there for him. Dende confesses to Gohan that he loves him, leaving Gohan shocked and unable to properly reply. Dende then panics thinking he said it'' too soon'' and that he f***ed it up and quickly wishes all the Namekians, except Piccolo, to New Namek. Dr. Briefs’s calls Dende a fag, but he is cut off by the ending title before he can complete the word. Deep in space, Vegeta is happy that he could go wherever he wanted to train with no interruptions, only to receive a phone call on the ship's "phone". The caller turned out to be Nappa, who was brought back to life, since the wish was to bring back everyone killed by Freeza and his men, and Vegeta worked for Freeza when he killed Nappa. Nappa reveals that he’s a producer in Hollywood working on a project he himself wrote called Citizen Nappa, which is about some guy who got killed by his best friend and then comes back as a ghost to haunt him. Nappa also had a great actor which is called Mark Satan, but he must work on his second name, probably Hercule. Nappa asks Vegeta to give him a call when he returns to Earth and hangs up. Dumbfounded by the revelation, Vegeta can only mutter a "Goddamn it Nappa" under his breath. Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Mr. Popo *Takahata101 - Nappa, Dende, Super Kami Guru, Porunga, Village Elder Moori *LittleKuriboh - Freeza, Narrator *KaiserNeko - King Kai *Hbi2k - Nail, Dr. Briefs *GanXingba - Tenshinhan *Megami33 - Bulma, Chiaotzu *WeeklyTubeShow - Kami *Faulerro - Yamcha Featuring *Hnilmik - Chichi Major Differences from the Original *Super Kami Guru is cannibalized by his own people instead of dying a natural death (and even says Captain Rhodes' last words in George Romero's Day of the Dead). *Goku continues his fight with Freeza after a Death Saucer is thrown because it wasn't a pizza, instead of fighting an opponent who refuses to give up. *Goku warns Freeza that his own attack is about to slice him in half. *Freeza briefly considers changing himself into a better person. *Goku unintentionally and accidentally defeats Freeza by "giving him too much energy". *Goku is believed to have died from playing with the Muffin Button instead of Freeza's ship breaking down. *Bulma breaks up with Yamcha before the Androids Saga. *Dr. Briefs only allows the Namekians in his home because he believes Bulma when she says that they were her friends in high school. *Vegeta leaves Earth to train in space instead of trying to find Goku. *Porunga grants 6 wishes instead of 3. *When Krillin is revived, he is still disoriented from being thrown up into the air. *Dende confesses his love towards Gohan. *Goku becomes easily distracted during his fight with Freeza, seemingly forgetting why he was angry. *Goku, Kami, Mr. Popo and Guru did not know what King Kai's plan was. *Dende unintentionally makes his wish according to King Kai's plan. *Tien is not concerned about the supposedly "tragic" deaths that have occurred. *Chiaotzu is looking forward to dying again because he will get a free sundae (or so he says). *Porunga doesn't bring back Goku because he is tired from granting 5 wishes instead of Goku wanting to return on his own. *Nappa is brought back to life, because Vegeta technically worked for Freeza at the time he killed him. However, he wasn't revived in the original version. Trivia *Debut of Goku's Super Saiyan mode. *King Kai speaks to the narrator again, like he did in The Punchline. *It is implied that Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien did not train seriously on King Kai's planet, or that King Kai didn't train them seriously. *King Kai has a habit of talking to himself when watching Goku fight. *Bulma's description of her father as a, "billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist" as well as ACDC's Back in Black playing when he arrives are reference to Tony Stark in the recent Marvel Movies. *Gohan's feeling of a "dark presence" on Dr. Brief's plane, as well as the Imperial March theme that plays as the bay doors open are both a reference to Star Wars. *Goku's speech about being a Super Saiyan features the line "I am the terror that flaps in the night", a reference to Darkwing Duck and his famous intro. *In response to Yamcha's emotional breakdown over Goku's apparent death, Tien comments that his reaction is unnecessary due to the main cast now having two sets of Dragon Balls to wish them all back with. This openly disregards Shenron's inability to resurrect people who have already been wished back previously (such as Goku and Chiaotsu) and acknowledging Porunga's ability to resurrect said people, thus causing death to become essentially meaningless. The fact about Porunga however had not been mentioned within the narrative of Dragon Ball Z Abridged, while Shenron's limitation had been acknowledged by Tien back in Nappa's Best Day Ever. This creates an open plot hole within DBZA up until Part 3 of Cell-Out, where Piccolo openly acknowledges Porunga's powers. *Tien breaking Yamcha's leg is a call back to Dragon Ball where he broke his leg during their fight in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *"PLTLH." appears at the end of the credits. This is a Klingon expression basically meaning "It is finished!", continuing the gag of using the Klingon language for Namekian. *When the third part was posted on YouTube, the complete episode was posted on teamfourstar.com in one piece, with a bonus scene after the credits. The bonus scene shows Freeza being recovered by King Cold's ship, and his being rebuilt as a cyborg. When Freeza awakens and asks about Namek and the Dragon Balls, King Cold (referring to Freeza as his "little princess") tells him that, in his anger, he destroyed them both. Freeza responds with a big "NO!". The entire scene is a parody of the reconstruction of Darth Vader from Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith, with the track "The Birth of the Twins and Padme's Destiny" as the background music. In this version, the "PTLTH." closing appears at the end of the bonus scene instead of the credits. Team Four Star has never uploaded this scene to Youtube, and they no longer host videos on their own site, so the scene is no longer officially available from them. *In an alternate ending, instead of calling Dende a fag, Dr. Briefs says that he's glad they've finally gotten rid of the Namekians. However, Bulma cuts him off before he finishes, as he was about to refer to them as a particular racial epithet. Although, some people thought he was about to say "Yoshi." Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x20 2x20 2x20